


Other Ways

by murderspice



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, imagineyourOTP, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderspice/pseuds/murderspice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk takes Jane's phone. Shenanigans ensue. </p><p>(Based off of a post by imagineyourotp)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is Laurelie. You probably know me as Time from Hammertimexx, co-author of Buy it Use it Break it Fix it. But I've moved over here! These first three works are just fics that I'm moving from one account to the other, but I promise that I'll fill this account up with new content soon!  
> Anyway, the fic! 
> 
>  
> 
> “Imagine person A refusing to tell person B something. Something silly, like where they hid the remote, or what their middle name is. Person B gets so frustrated that they take action- they seize person A’s hands, pinning them to the wall. Person B’s hands slowly sneak up person A’s shirt as they growl that they have ‘other ways of making them speak’.  
> Much to person A’s surprise/regret, ‘other ways’ was not sexual, but instead a ruthless tickle-attack.”

“Dirk Geoffrey Strider, give me my phone back right this instant!”

He had been bored, what could he say?

The bemused voice that echoed through the house left Dirk snickering as he took a plethora of rapid-fire pictures on the phone in his hand. She never pulled his full name out (Geoffrey really was a silly middle name, as she had described it oh so delicately when he had first told her about it). It was a special occasion thing, really. And a special occasion was exactly what Dirk were going for.

As the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs became louder, Dirk set the phone on silent and hid it under her mattress. Jane stormed into their bedroom, only to find Dirk rising from his seat on the bed, a sly grin on his face.

“Sorry, Miss Crocker, but I don’t have it,” he stated, holding his empty hands out for her like a toddler would. “You must have misplaced it.”

The dark haired girl shook her head furiously, crossing her arms. “I set it down on the kitchen counter while I was setting up Netflix in the living room, and I remember putting it there in vivid detail! I am quite certain I did not misplace it this time, no sir.”

Dirk wrapped his arms around her waist, setting his chin on the top of her head. “Oh, Jane. Only 23 and already going senile,” he teased her, successfully getting her away from the bed. “Do you want me to help you find it?”

“You obviously know where it is!” she retorted, her words muffled into his shirt. As unamused as she was, Dirk knew she couldn’t resist a game of detective. Usually, Dirk was her Watson. But sometimes (like in this instance), he was her Moriarty. “You’re not fooling me, Strider. I could sense your deceit from miles away if I had to! Give me my phone, or I’ll call Lil Seb in here to search the room!”  

“Well, what a darn shame. Lil Seb is in my room, deactivated and awaiting repairs.”

Jane cursed.

“You monster.”

“You know me.” The orange-eyed man could tell that she was starting to run out of options. He grinned, triumph shining in his uncovered eyes. “I guess you’ll never find your precious phone-”

Dirk had the wind knocked out of him before he could finish the last word of his sentence. Jane had suddenly pushed him onto the floor and against the wall, hard. As she straddled his hips, one of her hands pinned his wrists above their heads and the other wandered down to the hem of his shirt. Dirk watched her, his face and ears turning pink. She let her hand move upward under his shirt, her flat palms sliding up from the planes of his stomach to his chest and back down again. He swallowed, half expecting her to capture his lips in a deep kiss, but she kept their lips distanced.  “I have other ways of making you speak, Dirk,” Jane practically growled. Oh, he had only ever heard her sound like that a few times, when they were in the dark, desperately clinging to eachother and forgetting how to breathe until hands slipped down waistbands...

His surprise was only furthered when her hand began to tickle his ribcage. Her other hand left your wrists as she put her full weight on you and tickled both of his sides simultaneously. Dirk’s breath came out in short gasps, giggles, and pleas for mercy.

“Shit, shit-a-haha-abort…”

“Nope,” Jane smiled sweetly, her fingertips ghosting under his arms for a fleeting moment before returning to his stomach. The result was a sharp burst of laughter from the man under her. She revelled in her ability to keep him pinned as he struggled to get out of her reach. “You brought this on yourself!”

“Mercy…” Dirk gasped out, struggling to get enough breath as he was ruthlessly tickled.

“Then tell me where my phone is!”

They went like this for a few minutes, both of them too stubborn to relent. Dirk’s entire face had gone red with laughter, his freckles almost camouflaged by the color change. Jane was less so, but her cheeks were still dusted with pink as she giggled and continued to torture the man on the floor. He tried to flip her around a couple times, but was unable to get her off balance.

“I’ll give you one last chance…” Jane paused, her hands back on his chest like earlier. “Where is my phone?”

The man was silent for a few moments, before muttering something too soft for her to hear.

“What was that? Are you asking to be tickled again, Mr. Strider?”

“It’s under the mattress.”

Jane whooped, crawling off of him and feeling under the mattress. Dirk sat up, holding his ribs when she finally resurfaced with her phone in hand.

“Now, was that so difficult?” she chided. The only response she got was a small groan, to which she smiled softly. “Oh, hush. I’ve got Ouran High School Host Club and ice cream downstairs. Come down when you’re not being such a big baby.”

With a quick kiss to his lips, she left the room, unlocking her phone and checking it for any of your tampering. You grin when she loudly proclaims the discovery of all 200 photos you took.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, the OTP. <3  
> Contact me here or on Tumblr at laurelie-g if you have any questions, comments, or concerns~


End file.
